Fate's Chains
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: AU Shadow is a guard in service to the princess, and his duty is to patrol the marketplace and capture thieves. However, after a strangely uneventful day, he has a chance run in with Vio, a smart young male who is a dancer at night, and a spy for the princess by day. This encounter changes both of their lives-not exactly for the best. ShadowxVio, RedxBlue, T for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**hello, ShadowxVio fans! I welcome all of you beautiful people to my VioxShadow story! Side pairings include RedxBlue, SheikxGreen and LinkxGhirahim, among others. ((And yes, there will be a Link separate from Blue, Red, Green and Vio. Because shut up.))**

**So, if there are things in the chapter that makes one uncomfortable, it will be mentioned in the author's note before the chapter begins. This chapter is fine.**

**enjoy! I own nothing!**

One hand rested on the sword that rested on his hip as his eyes scanned the area with a frown. The marketplace seemed to be quiet today. Merchants traded their wares and townspeople strolled through the town, examining available merchandise. Laughing children wove between the crowds, grinning and giggling as they chased each other.

He frowned. Were there really no thefts today? It was weird. Usually there was at least one theft a day, but today? It seemed like that wasn't the case. Odd.

He turned, eyes meeting with another guard's eyes. Sky blue like his own, but far different. The male approached his fellow guard.

"Anything on your side, Blue?" He asked.

The guard-Blue-shook his head. "No. What about you, Shadow?"

"Nothing," Shadow sighed, crossing his arms, "It's been kind of boring."

"And weird," Blue said, looking at the sinking sun in the sky above them, "The marketplace will close soon, and nobody has even attempted to steal."

"I noticed," Shadow said with a frown.

"STOP!"

The two guards looked towards the direction of the yelling voice, seeing two figures being cornered by a third. They made their way over, hands resting on the swords at their hips as Blue asked "What's going on here?"

The three figures all looked at them, and Shadow took a moment to examine each. One of the cornered figures was a male who looked very much like Blue. He wore a purple shirt with gold swirls that hugged his chest and dark purple loose pants that bunched up at the ankles with a purple scarf around his neck. He was frowning thoughtfully.

The girl beside him had paler blonde hair and bright green eyes and wore a plain white shirt and a long brown skirt. "Ah, forgive me," she said softly, "I didn't meant to startle you guards." She pointed to the woman before her, who had orange hair with black streaks in a ponytail and red eyes and wore a black shirt with grey trimming and matching long skirt. "I believe she has me mistaken for someone."

Blue sighed and looked at the other woman. "What is it this time, Midna?"

Midna scowled at him. "Can it, Blue."

Shadow tuned out the heated conversation, examining the silent figure closer. The shirt he wore cut off at the bottom of the ribs, exposing his flat, admittedly well toned stomach. The scarf was made of a thin material and was long. One end was wrapped over his head like a hood, probably to keep the harsh desert sun out of his face. A pale purple sash was loose around his waist, and a couple of gold bracelets were on one wrist. Overall, based on his appearance, Shadow assumed he was probably one of those dancers he's heard a bit about. He never really paid attention.

"Shadow." Shadow looked at Blue, who looked back at him. "Let's go. We're done here."

"Right." Shadow took a last glance at the male-who, he noted, was observing himself closely-before following Blue away.

"So?" Shadow asked.

Blue sighed. "Midna mistook Ilia for someone who owed her. No big deal."

Shadow glanced over his shoulder. "You know who they are?"

Blue nodded. "Midna has a bit of a knack for causing problems. She's a mischievous shop owner. Ilia runs the dance house over in the south side."

Shadow frowned. The south side. The place with the most crimes. He didn't venture there often. Mostly because he had no reason to. "And the male with Ilia?"

Here Blue frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know much about him. His name is Vio, and he is a dancer at Ilia's dance house at night. I don't know what he does during the day. But he is really smart."

Shadow rose an eyebrow. "Is he now?"

"Yeah," Blue mumbled, "Smart and sarcastic as hell." He shrugged. "But yeah, that's about all I know about him."

"He looks a lot like you, Green and Red," Shadow commented.

"There's that, too," Blue said, rolling his eyes. He looked at Shadow. "You seem awfully interested in him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shadow said, folding his arms behind his head, "I was just curious, is all." As they headed towards the palace to give the princess their report with stalls closing all around them, Shadow frowned at the sky.

'Vio, huh...' Shadow thought. Something told him they would see each other again real soon.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoooo~! Thanks to those who have read and reviewed, favorited, followed, ECT. this story! :D**

**Here we have an actual conversation between Shadow and Vio. Nothing big, just them questioning each other. But it is plot relevant. More or less. enjoy! I own nothing!**

Shadow scanned the small paper he held quickly before looking back up at the building he stood before. The sun had set barely a half hour ago and the streets were empty. And, for the first time since his childhood, he was in the southern side of town. With a sigh, he knocked on the door before him.

A few moments passed before it was open by a young blonde who looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

"I have a letter for you, Ilia," Shadow said, "From Princess Zelda."

The woman-Ilia-looked surprised but let Shadow in. As he handed her the paper, she glanced at him. "You were one of the guards from yesterday, right? When Midna mistook me for someone?"

Shadow nodded in response as she took the letter from his hand. "I was. The princess asked me to give this to you and wait until you replied before returning."

"Alright." She looked down at the letter. "I'll read this and write a response. But until then, perhaps you would like some entertainment? You would be the first of the night, and we opened only a little bit ago. Only one dancer is here at the moment, though."

"I'll be fine waiting," Shadow assured.

Ilia shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm sure the dancer wouldn't mind." She headed to a doorway covered by a dark drape and pushed the fabric out of the way. "Vio? Could you come out here, please?"

She backed up as a familiar figure emerged from the other room, crossing his arms. He wore the same thing has he had yesterday, minus the slippers he had worn outside, leaving him barefoot. "What is it, Ilia?"

"I have to do something for the princess really quick," she said, "Do you think you could keep this guard company until I finish?"

Vio's eyes momentarily darted to Shadow before he looked back at Ilia and nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you!" Ilia grinned brightly and entered another draped doorway nearby, disappearing from view.

Vio looked at Shadow. "Follow me." Frowning, Shadow followed the blond dancer into the room he had emerged from.

The room was a fairly large size. It was smaller then the throne room, of course, but it could definitely fit a large crowd. The stone platform in the center of the room rose only a could of inches out of the ground. Drapes with exotic colors and designs hung from he walls, and pillows of differing dark colors were scattered about the room, some large and some small.

Vio lead him to the stage and invited him to sit on one of the large pillows. He himself sat on the stage, legs crossed. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Your name is Shadow, right?"

Shadow looked at him. "Yeah. How did-?"

"Your companion from yesterday called you that," Vio said in reply, shrugging a shoulder, "What brings you to Ilia's dance house?"

"Something for the princess. No big deal."

Vio frowned, seemingly displeased by his evasive answer. "What could the princess want with this little dance house?"

"Hell if I know," Shadow muttered, stretching his arms over his head.

"I see." Vio laced his fingers together, resting his head on them.

"Why are you a dancer?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back on his hands.

"I have my reasons," Vio said in reply.

"That isn't exactly an answer," Shadow said, raising an eyebrow.

Vio only shrugged in reply. "Why are you a guard?"

"You care because...?" Shadow trailed off, leaving the sentence open for Vio to finish.

"Simple curiosity, nothing more," Vio said.

Before Shadow could retort, Ilia entered, making a beeline for the purple-haired guard, a letter clenched in one hand. "I'm sorry for making you wait," she said, stopping as Shadow stood up. She held out the letter. "Here. For the princess."

Shadow accepted the letter and nodded, quietly leaving the establishment. Vio watched him leave, a frown on his lips as he looked up at Ilia.

"Did the letter concern-?"

"Yes," Ilia said, "It did."

Vio sighed and nodded his head. "Understood."

**can't say I'm too happy with how this turned out. But oh well.**

**AznDumplings: thank you!**

**Violover: well, here's more!**

**spxctrum: thank you! :) hope I held up to your expectations thus far.**

**ShadowLink5: I will!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**oh, hey, look-an update! :D**

**ugh, I'm addicted to this fanfic. Ideas are constantly swarming in my head for one thing or another! Oh course, I'm sure you guys aren't complaining. :3**

**And yes, Ghirahim is a royal advisor. Because why not? He needs a role in this fic! :) I like him! He's awesome! Anyway, Enjoy! I own nothing, obviously.**

"Thank you, my lady!"

The blonde princess sighed as the man left the throne room. He was the last one for the moment. Now she had at least an hour and a half before she had to resume her work.

She scanned the throne room. It was empty of all except for herself and two other individuals. Green and Sheik, her two most loyal, most powerful guards, whose sole duty was to protect her all day, from the moment she awoke when the sun was rising to when she finally was able to go to her room to rest.

"Sheik," she said, drawing the attention of the two, "Could you please retrieve Ghirahim? Bring him to the study."

Sheik nodded and left the room quickly, Green watching him leave. Zelda smiled faintly. She was aware of Green's relationship with Sheik. Years of being princess has taught her to be able to read people. Actually, everyone in the castle was aware, even Red. Sheik and Green, however, didn't realize this fact, and no one brought it up.

She stood from her throne. "Come, Green. Let us head over there ourselves."

"Of course." Green walked behind her as they left the throne room and navigated the halls. Outside the kitchen, the door opened and a boy who looked very much like Green stepped out, holding a bowl in his hands. He turned in their direction and seemed surprised to see them, then grinned.

"Your highness!" He said.

Zelda smiled, stopping just before him. "Hello, Red."

Red held out the bowl. "Here. It's still a bit warm." Inside of the bowl was what appeared to be stew.

"Thank you, Red," Zelda said, accepting the bowl, "It looks wonderful."

"Only the best," Red said, bowing and smiling brightly before turning and re-entering the kitchen.

Zelda smiled. Red truly was an amazing cook. And it wasn't hard to see that his upbeat attitude and constant smiles had caught the attention of a certain guard who looked alarmingly like him and Green.

Of course, there was one more look-alike to the three.

Carrying the bowl, she continued until they entered the study. She set the bowl down on her desk and looked around behind her. He must be in here somewhere...

"Princess Zelda."

Zelda looked to her left, smiling. "I'm glad you could come."

"It's my duty," the male said, crossing his arms.

The door opened again, and Sheik reentered, followed by another individual. This individual had grey skin, white lips, dark brown almost black eyes with purple makeup underneath, and short, straight white hair that fell in a curtain over his left eye. On his pointed ear was a blue diamond earring. He wore a white jumpsuit with diamond shaped cuts in the chest and down his legs. He wore white gloves with similar diamond cuts, and a heavy red cape that scraped against the ground with a black and yellow diamond pattern on the underside and a small chain just under his neck.

"You called for me, your highness?" The individual asked, crossing his arms.

"I did. Ghirahim, you said you heard rumors involving me, correct?"

Ghirahim rose an eyebrow. "I did. What of it?"

"Can you repeat them for out guest?"

The royal advisor's dark eyes slid to the said guest, and his lips curved into a smirk, realizing why he princess had asked. "I suppose I could." He closed his eyes. "I've heard rumors circulating through town, the sources of which I've been yet unable to locate. According to the rumors, there are two people who want you to have a...painful end to your reign as princess, and soon."

"I might have heard of those rumors," their guest said, frowning.

Zelda nodded at Ghirahim. "Thank you, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim put a hand to his chest, above his heart, and gave an almost mocking bow. "I live to serve," he said in a borderline mocking voice.

Zelda ignored the mocking actions. Since she had come into power following the death of her father because of an illness, Ghirahim had been this way. And that was years ago. She had long since grown used to it. Beside his taunting behavior, he was a fairly good tactician and had helped her several times with problems, such is his duty as the royal advisor. That wasn't to say he was loyal. In truth, he tended to display questionable behavior that made her question just how "loyal" he was.

She looked to their guest. "I think you know what to do, correct?" When she received a nod in reply, she asked "Do you think you can do it?"

"You underestimate me, your highness," Vio said, smirking, "Trust me. I will find out who wishes for your death and bring them to justice."

**ShadowLink5: awesome. :)**

**AznDumplings: yep!**

**linklover88: agreed! Thank you. :) and awesome!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**oh, hey, look-it's Peatrice! And Groose!**

**yep, I brought them in. Because Groose is strong enough to be a guard leader-hence his role-and Peatrice? Well...Vio needs someone to give him rumors. **

**and yes, Vio can paint. Because why not?**

**As of this chapter forward, the plot shall officially begin! Sure, there may be a couple of filler chapters, but hopefully not too much.**

**Enjoy! I own nothing!**

Shadow sighed, sinking into the warm waters of the pool. His duty had long since ended and he decided to relax in the pool reserved for the guards and staff of the palace. The princess and royal advisor each had their own, as well. It was rarely crowded, and thankfully, at the moment was empty except for him.

"Hey."

Shadow opened his eyes, seeing a familiar face stepping in the pool. "Blue." He sat up as the other sat on the step beside him.

"Didn't think I'd see you here," Blue said.

"Were you hoping I was Red?" Shadow teased, smirking.

Blue's face turned light pink. "Don't be ridiculous," he snapped, glaring at the other, "Of course not."

"I don't believe you," Shadow said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Whatever." Blue sighed, leaning back against the wall behind them. "Hey, can I ask for a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is," Shadow said.

"You know who Karane and Pipit are, right?"

Shadow frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm...Karane helps Red in the kitchens, and Pipit's a stable boy, right?"

"Yeah," Blue said, "I'm surprised you know. Anyway, Karane's friend Orielle is a new dancer at Ilia's dance house. Pipit and Karane are going to support her. They asked Red if he wanted to attend and support her, but he is going to be busy. They asked me if I wanted to come, but I won't be available, so I thought maybe you'd be interested in going in my stead."

Shadow rose an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight. You want me to accompany two people I barely know to a dance house on the south side to watch some stranger dance." Blue nodded and Shadow sighed and frowned. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll owe you, for one," Blue said, thinking a bit, "And...did I mention Vio was going to dance?"

Shadow rose an eyebrow again. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Blue said with a nod, "He dances before Orielle. He's going to be warming up the crowd for her, I think. At least, that's what Karane said." He looked at Shadow. "So, interested? It's going to happen next week."

"..." Shadow sighed. "I'll think about it."

As he said, he did think about it, mostly the next day while he patrolled Castle Town. The kingdom was separated into four parts-Skyloft, which was the northernmost district; Kakairiko Village, which was the western area; Castle Town, in the east, surrounding the castle built against a cliff; and the southern district, which is known simple as the south side.

Shadow sighed, watching as their leader, Guard-Captain Groose, addressed the royal advisor about an issue within the ranks of the guard. He wondered where the princess was. Busy again? Honestly.

"Well, then there isn't anything I can do," Ghirahim said, shaking his head, "It seems you will have to figure this out on your own." He left without another word.

Shadow frowned. He didn't exactly like the royal advisor. And he was sure he wasn't the only one. Groose turned to look at them, the sour expression on his face confirming Shadow's thoughts.

"Alright," Groose said, "We're done here."

The guards drifted apart, some leaving, others chatting with others. Shadow spotted Blue heading towards the kitchens.

Shadow himself left, walking through the marketplace streets. There were still occasional stragglers out, some of them merchants who were finishing closing their stalls. As he headed home, he drifted into thought. Should he go...?

. . . . . .

Vio sighed as he walked through the busy marketplace, arms full of small painting canvases. He sighed warily. Why did Ilia's dance house have to be so far away?

He scanned he area around him, listening for anything that could help him with what the princess had asked him to do.

"Stop! THIEF!"

Vio ignored the commotion, figuring the guards would handle it. That is, until someone ran into him from the side.

"Oof!"

The canvases fell to the ground as Vio and whoever had run into him fell to the ground. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he pushed the other off and pulled himself into a sitting position, beginning to pick up the canvases. When there was one left, he reached for it just as another hand neared it.

Startled, Vio looked up, blue eyes meeting with another pair. A familiar voice said, "Oh, sorry."

Vio frowned and sighed, picking up the canvas and used the other's outstretched hand to pull himself up. "It doesn't matter. What brings you here, Shadow?"

The purple haired guard frowned, crossing his arms the best he could with the small canvases he had picked up in his arms. "I was chasing a thief before I ran into you." At Vio's frown, Shadow shook his head. "Just forget about it. Guy's got Link and Blue on his tail. He won't escape."

"You seem awfully confident about that," Vio pointed out.

"Of course I am," Shadow said, "Link's fast and Blue's strong. They'll get him." He ignored the disbelief in Vio's eyes and held out the canvases. "These are yours, right?"

"Yes," Vio said, taking them back and making sure he had all eight of them, "They are."

"They're pretty good," Shadow said.

Vio sighed. "Thank you," he said dryly, frowning. He watched Shadow run in the direction he had originally been heading in, probably to help catch the thief. Vio continued walking, making it to his destination before long.

"Hello Peatrice," Vio said as he arrived at the stall.

The blonde perked up, smiling a bit. "Oh, hello, Vio. Brought more paintings?"

"Yes, I have." As he set the canvases down for her to look at, he asked "Have you heard anything?"

"No," she sighed, eyes running along the paintings on the canvases, "Nothing. Sorry."

"It's fine," Vio sighed as Peatrice took the paintings and set them on display.

As she knelt down and opened a small chest hidden from view of buyers and passerby's, she asked "Hey, Vio?"

"What is it, Peatrice?"

Peatrice's cheeks turned pink as she lifted a medium sized pouch and set it down. "Would you...would you happen to know a guard named Link?"

"Not personally, no," Vio said, "Why?"

Peatrice looked disappointed at that. "Oh, nothing."

"...are you attracted to him?"

Peatrice turned red as she held up her hands and shook her head rapidly. "N-no! Of course not!" She turned sheepish, pushing her index fingers together as she mumbled a bit. "He just stops by and looks at what I have on display...and talks to me a bit." She paused. "Well...not 'talk', per say. But he listens to me and he's really nice and...cute..."

"What do you mean?" Vio asked.

"I don't know why," Peatrice replied, "But he can't seem to speak. I mean, he can make sounds, like sighs, gasps, all of that. But he can't actually say words."

"That's odd," Vio mumbled as he took the pouch from Peatrice, the coins inside making a pleasant clinking sound.

"I know," she sighed.

"Well, I'll see you later, Peatrice," Vio said as he put the pouch away. He turned and walked away, hearing Peatrice bid him farewell.

It would figure that there would be no new rumors. Oh well. Perhaps next time.

**AznDumplings: yep!**

**linklover88: agreed!**

**Mikau majora: umm...no.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
